So Tight
by Tell me everything
Summary: Clare shakes things up a bit and Eli taked the bait. "What's the matter Eli?" Clare asked with a smirk on her face. I guess a wasn't hiding my emotions all that well, a side effect of being so dangerously close to Clare.


_**Clare POV-**_

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I stepped through the door. I felt a chill run up my spine and my smooth skin turned to goose bumps. I hadn't realized that it was that cold outside. I sighed and glanced down at my outfit and immediately regretted my choice of clothing. I was wearing a jean skirt with thin stockings and a short sleeve floral patterned shirt. I sighed and checked my watch, deciding I had time to change if I hurried. I ran back inside an up the stairs. I tugged open my dresser drawer and quickly realized that I hadn't done laundry in a while. The only pair of jeans I had left were a pair I've never worn before, and for good reason. Alli had forced me to buy them on our last shopping excursion. They were skin tight skinny jeans and made me feel uncomfortable, lose and conservative was more my style. I looked at the clock and saw I only had ten minutes left to get to school. I panicked and pulled off my skirt and stockings. Then I pulled on the jeans, with some difficulty due to the tightness. I threw off my shirt and rummaged through my closet, looking for a long sleeved shirt. I ran my hands over the shirts and stopped at one hanging all the way in the back of the closet. I thought for a second and let an idea drift into my mind. I grabbed the shirt, ripping it off the hanger, and pulled it over my head. The shirt hugged my body, not leaving anything to the imagination. I ran out of the house an sprinted off to school, a smile on my face the whole way. I couldn't wait to see what Eli would do when he saw me!

_**Eli POV- **_

Another oh so exciting day at degrassi, I thought to myself. I was even sarcastic in my mind. Adam and I were sitting at our usual spot at the picnic table talking about our two favorite subjects. Comics, and how much we hate fitz. "Man that guy's a jackass!" Adam said, annoyance filling his voice. I couldn't help but smile at that comment, he was of course completely correct. Suddenly Adam's cheerful eyes turned to shocked ones. They grew wider as he stared at something behind me. I turned around swiftly, half expecting to see fitz standing behind me, but it wasn't fitz, not even close. It was Clare, walking towards us with a sweet smile plastered on her face. I loved her smile but that's not what was making my jaw drop, my hands shake, and my knees grow weak, it was what she was wearing. She had on extremely form fitting skinny jeans on and a shirt that showed off her every curve, and god did she have dangerous curves. "Earth to Eli!" Adam said while waving his hand back and forth in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked still kind of out of it. "Oh nothing." Adam said with a smirk. "Just wondering when you were gonna stop drooling over Clair." Adam blurted out with a laugh. "I was just zoning out!" I lied. "I didn't get much sleep last night, guess I'm still tired." I said with a shrug. "Hey guys." Clare said when she reached us. I opened my mouth to say something but as I did the school bell rung and for the first time ever I was glad to hear it. I pretty I would have choked on my words or worse said something sappy and embarrassing. I looked over at the school and Adam was running in through the doors along with the rest of the usual late comers. Although Clare was usually not among us. "Are you coming?" She asked with that breathtaking smile of hers. "Right behind you." I said flashing her that signature smirk of mine. I watched as her cheeks turned a light shade if pink. God I loved when she blushed, and I loved that I was the one that caused it. She turned and walked towards the school, suddenly turning around right before we were about to walk through the doors. I wasn't expecting it and I almost fell backwards when she turned and stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was only a few inches away from mine and it was making my skin hot. "What's the matter Eli?" Clare asked with a smirk on her face. I guess a wasn't hiding my emotions all that well, a side effect of being so dangerously close to Clare. "Nothing." I lied trying to sound convincing. Since when was a such a nervous wreck? I asked myself. Normally I was the one taunting Clare, but she was strangely in control for once and I couldn't help but like the new feisty side if her. "Are you sure?" she asked teasing me again. "Yes." I said finally finding some self control in me somewhere. "How bout now?" she whispered in my ear, her hot breath making me quiver. Oh My God! I thought to myself. It took all of my energy to keep my knees from giving out right there on the front steps. "Are you trying to seduce me saint Clare?" I said, my voice huskier than I meant for it to be. She blushed a deep red before giving me another one of those sexy smirks of hers and leaned in closer to me. "What would you do if I was?" she breathed in my ear again. "This" I whispered before I swooped my head down and kissed the girl of my dreams with everything I had.

_**Clare POV- **_

I have no idea what came over me when I decided to turn around and get so close to Eli like that. He looked just shocked and I thought about turning right back around and pretending like nothing had happened, but the look on his face made me press on. It was almost a good as the one he gave me earlier when I and walked over to him and Adam. It was a mix of shock, excitement, and most importantly, want. For the first time I could tell what Eli was thinking, it was written all over his face, especially in his eyes. They grew wider when he saw me and then I saw his beautiful green eyes darken with lust and I couldn't help but smile. The eyes that were always so secretive and unreadable were opening up to me now. I knew that we had an attraction to each other, we were constantly flirting and every time I saw him my heart sped up. But I wasn't quite sure if he really liked me back or If he was just flirting for the fun of it. But when I saw the look he gave me I was sure, Eli Goldsworthy wanted me, and I was gonna make sure he knew I wanted him too. So when the idea popped into my head I couldn't wait for the end of school before I made my move, I had to do it now. We were already late, so no one was left on the steps as we made our way up them. I knew Eli would be a little taken back by my sudden closeness, but I didn't expect him to be so nervous or to have that look in his eyes. And when I saw it I couldn't stop myself, there was no backing down. So I put on my best smirk and watched him melt before me. I didn't realize that he would take my flirting to the next level though, so I was not prepared when he lowered his mouth to mine. Me eyes slid shut and I lifted my hands to his head, wrapping one around his neck and sliding the other through his hair. He let out a small grunt as my fingers grabbed at his hair tugging it roughly. His mouth moved against mine, fast and hungry and I had to fight to keep back the moan forming in my throat. I deepened the kiss pressing my lips against his harder. His tongue grazed my lips and I opened them for him. He rubbed his tongue against mine and this time I was the one melting. The kiss was so much more than anything I had experienced before. K.C's kisses were little polite pecks on the lips but this, this was simply amazing. Eli's hands went to my waist and slowly slid down to my hips. I couldn't take it anymore and I let out the moan I had been holding back. I immediately felt him smirk against my mouth. I pulled back, out of breath and looked up and Eli. He was smiling down at me and I couldn't control the blush that crept up my face. "wow..." I started to say before he interrupted me with another kiss. This time it was slow and gentle, he was barely moving his lips at all. He was teasing me, trying to get a reaction out of me, but just this once I was in control and I was not about to let him take that back from me. I pulled back quickly and he gave me a confused and frustrated face. I chuckled and edged my lips up into a cocky grin.

_**Eli POV- **_

Wow, wow wow wow wow wow! Clare Edwards is just full of surprises! When I kissed her I thought she might jump back or gasp or forget to kiss back, but that wasn't the case at all. She not only kissed me back but she took it even further, deepening the kiss and running her fingers through my hair. God she was amazing! I couldn't help put let out a grunt when he touched the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I have no idea how it happened but Clare, saint Clare, Clare bear, was kissing me in a way I didn't know she was capable of. She was making me feel things that I thought I would never feel again. I was overcome with a feeling of lust and want, I had to have more. I brushed my tongue against her lips and to my relief she opened her mouth slightly. I danced my tongue around with hers and felt the tingling sensation run through my entire body. I placed my hands on her waist and I had intended to keep them there but as soon as I felt her heartbeat in the palms of my hands, I had to know what the rest of her felt like. Finally I got the reaction I had been praying for and she let out a soft moan. I couldn't help but smirk against her lips. She pulled back and started to say something but I was to preoccupied with how lonely my lips felt to hear what it was. I pressed my lips back to hers again, this time moving my lips slowly against hers. I half hoped she would whisper In my ear that she wanted more, that she wanted me. To be honest I was praying that she would pout and beg me to give her what she needed. But then she pulled away from me an my heart sank, maybe she didn't want me. I'm sure that my face was riddled with disappointment but I didn't care, I was in way to deep to try and hide my feelings now. Then all the sudden she was giggling and giving me the most ridiculously sexy grin I have ever seen. She put her hand on my chest and leaned in so close to me that our breaths were mixing together. "Eli?" she breathed onto face. "Yes?" I said trying hard to control the uncertainty in my voice. "Tell me what you want." she said in the most seductive voice I swear I have ever heard. I felt a warm sensation run up my spine to my face and I blushed a little. I actually blushed! Partly because of what she has just said, and partly because I'm sure she could feel my heart pounding through my chest. "I..." I couldn't believe how much of an effect she had on my. I was actually tongue tied. My mouth was so dry that I couldn't even get the words out! "Not here." I managed to choke out. My voice was low and raspy and filled with desire. I took her hand in mine and led he back down the steps to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and she slid into the seat. I practically ran to the other side of the car and jumped into my seat. "Where are we going?" she asked, her voice low and soft. I gripped the steering wheel harder and fought my instincts to look over at her. "My place." I said starting the car and speeding off. We got there a few minutes later but the drive felt like forever. The whole time I could feel her gaze all over my body, she was studying me, every inch of me. I finally gave in to myself and glanced over to Clare. Her perfect blue eyes were fixed on me an I felt my body tighten. I had to force my eyes away from her as I stepped out of the car and over to her door. I pulled it open and helped her out of the car. I took her hand again and led her into my house, shutting the door behind me. She didn't even take a second to look around before her hands were back on my cheat and she was whispering in my ear. "Tell me" she demanded, pushing me back onto my couch. I was shocked, even after today's events, that she had it in her. She smirked at me as she got on top of me, straddling my hips and leaning forward. I opened my mouth breathed in a big gulp of air. "I want..." I started but I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't know how to. How much was to much to ask for, I wanted her so badly, but I didn't want to scare her away. As if she sensed the hesitance in my voice, Clare slowly ran her fingertips down my chest to the rim of my shirt and slid her hands underneath in. She slid her hands along my stomach and made her way back up to my pounding chest. The feeling of her touch on my bare skin was almost unbearable, it sent waves of electricity through my veins. She lean down and kissed my chest before moving on to my neck and finally stopping at my ear. She nibbled and my ear and I let out another embarrassing moan. "I know what you want, Eli." The way she said my name made my body shake with desire. "Just say it and it's yours." This time I was sure she wanted this too, so I nodded my head and said with a shaky voice, "I want you, Clare. All of you." She let out a breath of air and smiled down at me. "Take me." She said, daring me to step up and make a move. I couldn't take it anymore, my blood felt like it was boiling and my body was pulsing with anticipation. I crashed my lips onto hers and there was more passion in that one kiss than there had been in all the others I had experienced combined. It was frantic and hot and fast and hard, both of us wanting more. Clare tugged at my shirt, signaling that she wanted me to take it off. I did as told and pulled my shirt over my head before pulling her back into the kiss. Her hands roamed my chest I felt like a might just explode if I couldn't have more. I rested my hands on her hips and slide her shirt up. She broke the kiss and bit her lip and I couldn't help but think that I wish I was the one biting her lip. A deep blush crawled onto her face and I realized she was embarrassed about me seeing her topless. I didn't know how she went from being to over confident a few minutes ago to being so shy, but I gave her a reassuring smile. " You're beautiful." I whispered in her ear and I felt her body shake at my comment. She bit her lip once more and slowly reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. My mouth fell open again as I looked at her gorgeous body. Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red and she looked down nervously. I sat up a little, resting on my elbows and smile at her. "I think we should move this upstairs." I said, noticing that there wasn't much space on the couch. She nodded so I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to my room.

_**Clare POV- **_

My heart was pounding faster by the second as Eli led me up the staircase. We rounded the corner and he opened the door to his room and we walked inside. He looked around nervously. I let put a small laugh and walked over to him, placing my lips on his. He smiled against my lips for a moment before turning his full attention back to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on the small of my back. His right hand slowly inches it's way farther down until it was resting on my ass. I could tell Eli was going slow with me but I was tired of being slow and careful. All I knew was it felt right to be close to him and I wanted to get as close as possible. I broke the kiss and stared up at him. There was a look of concern in his eyes and I giggled once more, assuring him I still wanted this. His expression quickly changed to a smirk and I thought about how well it suited him. I grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the bed. "Lay down." I demanded with a soft but stern voice. He smiled at me before doing as told. I crawled on top of him, placing my hands on his chest once more. I loved how it felt running my hands along him. I ran my fingers all the way down to the rim of his pants and I herd him gulp. My hands were shaking a little when I undid the button on his pants. I slid down the zipper and realized just how much of an effect I had on him. He was practically bursting out of his pants. I glanced up at him to see him biting his lip before a pulled down his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I caught my breath and I didn't mean to but I was staring at him, more like at a particular part if him. He smirked and teased me playfully "Like what you see Edwards?" I blushed again before reaching for my own pants this time. "Oh no you don't!" Eli said sitting up and leaning over me. "Its my turn." he said, moving his hand towards my pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper and started sliding down my oh so tight jeans. I felt so exposed and I felt me face heat up, I knew it was probably a bright red by now but who cared. He finally got my Jeans off and he was now staring at my legs. He ran his eyes over them starting at my ankles and ending at the hem of my underwear. I shoved him back on the bed and kisses him. As u laid on top of him I could feel him hard underneath me. I grinded my hips against his an he let out a deep moan. "Oh god, Clare!" he said in a breathy voice. I loved what I could do to him, and I wasn't even half way done yet. I parted from his lips and placed mine on his neck. After some exploring I found his sweet spot and continued to suck on it until I had him moaning my name.

_**Eli POV- **_

"Mmm Claaaare!" I moaned loudly. What was this girl doing to me? She was just so incredible, it was like she knew just where and how to touch me in order to send waves of pleasure through my body. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled them towards mine. She moved her hips around and I let out another moan. That was it, no more letting Clare work me like this, it was time to HER moan. I flipped us both over so now I was on top of her. I pressed my lips to her neck and sucked hard. She let out a weak moan and I knew I had to do better that that. I explored her skin more and found the spot that made her quiver. I kissed it softly and she led out another moan, this one slightly loader that the last. I kissed it harder this time and she gasped. I felt another burst of want flow through me and I sucked her skin wanting to hear her moan my name. She moaned again, but this one was load and full of desire and I could feel her throat vibrate as the moan escapes her lips. I continues to suck as I slip my hands up her stomach. She shook a little and I lifted my head, looking at her to make sure she wanted this still. She bit her lip and nodded before pulling me into a kiss. I slid my hands further up, stopping just underneath her bra. I moved my hands around to her back and undid the clasp. She broke the kiss and for a second I thought she had changed her mind and was going to grab her clothes and sprint out of here leaving me with that empty feeling I knew so well. But then she game me that shy smile she wore so well and slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders. I took in a sharp breath as she slowly, lifted up her bra and dropped it to the floor. I felt my face flush and my hands were suddenly shaking uncontrollably as I griped the sheets. Clare was perfect. I know how cheesy and ridiculously that sounds but that is exactly why I was thinking as I stared down at her. I absolutely lives everything about her and I was surprised at how easily that thought slipped into my mind. I was absolutely, unconditionally, head over heels in love with Clare Edwards. For once the thought of loving someone again didn't scare me because it was Clare. I had taken that plunge and I felt like I was soaring. As I watched her face turned a deep shade of red, that red that I loved so much and I thought about all the things I loved about her so much. I loved her blush, her brilliant brain, her witty comments, her dainty hands, her accepting heart, and most of all her innocence. I shuddered at that last thought and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I was taking that away from her. I looked down and stared into Clare's beautiful blue eyes and saw nothing but light. I didn't want her to ever loose that, it was the beat thing about her. I made my eyes look away as I forced my body off of hers and started to speak. " We can't do this." I said with a shaky voice. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her, that was the case at all. I wanted her more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life but I had to control myself. " What?" her voice full of disbelief and pain. I looked down at her purity ring, took her hand into mine and brushed my fingers across it. "That doesn't matter, Eli." she said reaching to take it off. I held her hand tighter so he couldn't. "Clare, i have to much respect for you to take your innocence." I glanced up to her and she looked confused again. "But I want this, I'm sure." she said standing up next to me. "I do to." I said looking her in the eyes when I spoke his time. "But it just feels wrong." I said, trying to make her understand. Her eyes were filled with sadness, I tried to think of a way I could make her know what I was feeling. "Eli, if you don't want me jut say so, you don't have to lie to me." she said avoiding eye contact with me. "No!" I almost screamed. My heart hurt hearing those words and seeing the pained look she wore on her face. How could she possibly think that! "Clare, you have no idea how bad I want you but I just can't do this, I love you too much." The last words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Crap! Crap crap crap! What was she going to say, she obviously didn't feel the same way. How could she, she was way to good for me and I didn't even come close to deserving her. "I love you too." she said will a quiet voice and big smile. My heart was beating out of my chest when I pulled her into a tight hug. I pulled back and kissed her lips with every drop of passion I had in me and I'm positive she was putting all of herself into it as well.

**This is my first fanfiction so I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you think :) Thanks!  
And sorry if there's any mistakes :)**


End file.
